rin's past
by garnet013
Summary: a story about what happens when Rins past comes back. might make more chapters
1. Chapter 1

hello this is sad you are warned

* * *

do not own Inuyasha sorry.

* * *

Rin was walking in a meadow when Rin saw a child from her village. The boy looked at her and smiled wickedly. He grabbed a pile of stones and started throwing them at her.

"Argghh" Rin cried in pain.

Where was her lord?

The boy walked up to her seeing that she was afraid of her. "Silly Rin. Did you think that I would forget about my favorite punching bag."He laughed at his own remark before beating her up.

"Sesshomaru, HELP!"

She screamed up into the air, hoping he would save her. just then a flash of light came from behind Rin. The boy looked at it with fear in his eyes. Sesshomaru looked at the boy then at Rin. He walked over to the boy showing him his claws. When he was a foot from the boy he lifted his poisoned claw up above his head and threw it at the boy. Rin was a second faster and pulled the boy away from the claw. Sesshomaru looked at Rin with a puzzled look.

"Why did you do that Rin? The boy was hurting you, I even heard him say that where you used to live,that you were his 'punching bag.'''

Rin looked at the boy who was shocked that Rin saved her, then at her lord.

" Even though he did that to me, I still don't want him harmed by anyone. It just would be going to his level of justice...his level of what is right."

Rin got up and walked over to her lord. she tugged on his kimono.

" Just leave him my lord.'

With that command from Rin, Sesshomaru walked away thinking to himself. _That girl is so young,yet she already has her own opinions of right and wrong."_

Not to sad. Review!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own Inuyasha Rin will cry in this.

* * *

_She is running away from them. The monsters that killed her parents. She is covered in blood. Some hers and the rest her family. She trips, falling with a heavy thump. The monsters come closer to her. She knows what will happen but is too scared to move, to scream. Just before they are six feet away they change into wolves. The then pounced onto her. Making her scream in terror_.

"Rin, Wake up Rin" A gentle voice broke threw to her.

Rin woke up in her lords arms. She was drenched in sweat and couldn't hold her tears. She buried her head into her lord's chest and cried. Sesshomaru was shocked at this act but kept Rin in his arms till she stopped crying. Rin then realized what she did. She quickly pulled back and hung her head. "Rin is sorry for doing that my lord." Her lord walked over to her and pulled her into a fatherly embrace.

"What is wrong my pup?" He asked her. How he hated that she would have these nightmares and not talk about them. Rin looked up at him in wonder before snuggling up to her lord.

"I had a bad dream...about the day my family died." Rin then told her lord the night mere stopping only once to stop shaking. Her lord then looked at her with such kindness a puppy pouting would not compare to it's fierceness on the emotions.

"Rin, you have seen a lot in such a short life span. I will always be here for you though. I will never die with you still in danger. Remember that forever Rin" Rin smiled at her lord and started to fall asleep in his arms. He let her fall asleep in his arms. Before going to sleep, Rin heard a soft voice whisper. "You are safe my Rin."

Rin never had a nightmare again.

* * *

Review please and make me happy


	3. Chapter 3

In this chapter I might make you cry. No flame please.

Rin was in a flower meadow. She could smell the lovely aromas of the wildflowers. She bent down to pick a golden one. She stopped though when she saw the whole field changed into that flower.

"What type of flower are you?" Rin asked the flower that she was crouching close to. Her instinct was to go get her lord but decided against it. After all, it was only flowers. Rin looked at the yellow flower for quiet sometime before she heard a long lost voice.

"Those are marigolds my little Rin." Rin turned around so quickly she stumbled getting up. What she saw was a lady with a blue kimono and her hair fanned out like a ravens wings preparing for flight.

"Mother?" Rin whispered to the lady. The lady nodded with a smile. She walked to Rin as though she was the wind, swift and gentle. Rin looked up at her mother with tears at the corners of her eyes, ready to burst at any moment. Her mother lifted Rin's chin so she could see her face. She brushed the tear the passed the little girls cheek with a gentle wave.

"Your lord is nice to you?" Rin nodded to her, not finding herself able to speak. Her mother sighed in contempt. "I am glad. You look so strong now Rin. I bet you could even beat your brother in a foot race now." Her mother gave of a soft chuckle after that. Rin smiled up at her mother. She wished that she could say everything that has happened to her. Share her stories of her lord and about them looking for the evil Naruko.

"Mother," Rin started to say. Her mother held up her hand. She looked into Rins eyes with knowing. Rin smiled and embraced her mother in a loving hug. She smelled not only the flowers but her mothers calming sent. Her mother looked down at Rin. Tears in her eyes now for soon…

"I love you my little one." Rin looked up at her mother. She felt her tears on her cheek. Rin had tears in her eyes and allowed a trickle to leave them. She could feel her mothers' warmth leaving. Rin looked up into her mothers' eyes one last time.

"I love you mother. I will forever." Rin said trying not to let out a sob. Her mothers' body was leaving. The last thing she saw of her mother was her face. Tears streaming down her mothers' cheeks, but having a smile on her face anyway. Her mother's last words to Rin were soft.

"So will I daughter." The voice told the tearful child. Rin looked down at the marigold. She then turned around and saw that she was back in the flower meadow. She saw her lord standing on a hill looking down at her. Rin smiled and wiped her face. She ran to her lord and with a smile still planted on her lips they left the meadow. Rin only took one glance back and saw the marigold out of all the other flowers.


	4. Chapter 4

This is something that is in our time. Note that I didn't say I wouldn't do this. In fact I like doing this sort of thing to my fans. Give them a chapter they don't expect!!

Rin walked past a bakery on her way home from school. She thought it would be nice to get her father a treat from the store. She walked in and saw that her uncle Inuyasha was working behind the counter.

"Hello doggy!" She yelled rushing to the counter. Inuyasha smirked and showed Rin his fangs. All she did was laugh.

After her giggle fest she looked up at her uncle with a smile on her face. "May I please have a box of cake mix uncle" Inuyasha looked at her with a puzzled look but gave it to her anyway. Rin just smiled and thanked him before leaving the store.

It was late before Sesshomaru came home. He walked into the kitchen and saw Rin all covered with cake mix holding what looked like to be a soggy cake. He saw that her little girl had tears in her eyes and sighed.

"What were you thinking trying to make a cake Rin?" Rin looked up at her father and sobbed. "I wanted to make you a cake cuz today is the day you adopted me." Sesshomaru smiled softly and crouched down to his little Rin.

"I don't need a cake Rin because you're the sweetest thing all ever need." Rin sniffed "Really?" Sesshomaru nodded and with a smile hugged Rin getting his 50 dollar jacket dirty with cake batter. He didn't care though. all he cared for was his little Rin


	5. Chapter 5

Alright here is a new short story! I do not own Inuyasha. This is in the feudal area just so you know. I'll do another story in modern era if I get a lot of reviews that want another.

A harsh thunder storm was ragging in the sky. Rin could see flashes of light every few minutes from inside the damp cave. She looked behind her and saw her lord looking at the rain also. She smiled at him when another roar of thunder was heard before walking towards him.

She sat down two feet away from where he was and laid down on a blanket that she always carries. Rin turned her body to the entrance of the cave before asking her lord a question.

"What comes first my lord, lightning or thunder?" Rin had always wondered this ever since she was little. Whenever she asked her parents, they just shrugged and told her that they didn't know. She figured since her lord was a demon, he would know the answer.

Sesshomaru smiled at the little girls head. He had always wondered that also but had never figured that out. His father had told him a story once when he had asked him when he was just a pup. He figured that same story might be a good answer for Rin.

"Thunder and lightning used to be two demon brothers. Thunder was the oldest and was kind and gentle wile Lightning was younger and had a short temper." Sesshomaru told Rin calmly. Rin turned her body to face him. How she loved to hear lord waited till she was settled before starting up again.

"Almost everyday the two brothers would fight about something. Sometimes it was about little things other times they would fight so fiercely that the world shook. One day they started fighting over this girl named nature. They both had wanted to court her and so they got into a small fight about it near the house where Nature lived. When the fight started to get too much for the girl she banished them to the heavens to fight over things.

He paused to see if Rin wanted to ask any questions like his father had done, but she just nodded her head to continue. "So Thunder and Lightning both live up in the sky now and they still fight to this day. Whoever started the fight is the first one you here Rin." Rin nodded and smiled at her lord.

"Thank you for the story Lord Sesshomaru." He gave a slight smile to her before looking back to the entrance of the cave. Before long Rin fell asleep and dreamt of Thunder and Lightning fighting up in the sky.


End file.
